Scorponok
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Dead Space is a medium sized, highly developed, and aging nation at 581 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Dead Space work diligently to produce Sugar and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Dead Space to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Dead Space allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Dead Space. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Dead Space will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Nation History Scorponok is a Founding member of his current Alliance, the Imperial Order, and its predecessor, TIOv1. He has also been in other Alliances which are listed here in chronological order: Grey Council, ONOS, NPO, Brothers in Arms, Defenders of Unity and Light, SOUL, M*A*S*H, the Revolution, Valhalla, TIOv1, the Family, STA, and TIOv2. The Imperial Order Scorponok helped rebuild the Imperial Order to bring his friends and allies Skippy, Dave93, Sup4l33t3ki11a, Sentinal, Lars GaFTU, Bernkastel, and Raydin together once again and have one place to call home, one banner under which they can rally to each other's defense and aid in times of need. Roles within the Imperial Order Dux Emeritus Scorponok is currently the Dux Emeritus of TIO, a retired government position. He served as the Imperial High Commander for nearly two years and guided TIO's rise from the brink of destruction to the undisputed Golden Era of Imperia. He named Klinker as his successor. Scorponok was the fourth successor to TIO's throne. Other positions Scorponok held in TIO were:. Imperial High Commander Executive Commander Internal Commander Founders of the Imperial Order act in an advisory manner to the Leadership in all matters of the Alliance. As an Artist in the Imperial Order Scorponok is in charge of making graphics works for the Alliance such as Propaganda, Pips, Signatures, Posters. Scorponoks Portfolio is quite extensive. He often receives praise for his work as an artist. Rogal Dorn from the New Pacific Order had this to say about Scorponok's work: Pikachurin said this about the pips below: Q&A When asked what his most memorable moment in the Imperial Order was he replied with When asked what his goals are in Cybernations as well as for the Imperial Order he said When asked who have been the most influential people to him during his tenure playing CyberNations he stated Wars Scorponok has been involved in three wars during his time in Cybernations. The first war was the NPO-ONOS War when Scorponok was in ONOS. The second was the Karma War when he was a member of Siberian Tiger Alliance. His last war was the Sirius-AcTi War in the fall of 2010 when the Imperial Order came to its allies defense. World of Scorponok Synergy Work Synergy Pips File:TIOpip.png|Pip made for members of the Synergy Bloc belonging to TIO File:LoSSpip.png|Pip made for members of the Synergy Bloc belonging to LoSS File:GATOpip.png|Pip made for members of the Synergy Bloc belonging to GATO File:IAApip.png|Pip made for members of the Synergy Bloc belonging to IAA Synergy Sigs File:SynergyTIO.png|Sig made for members of the Synergy Bloc belonging to TIO File:SynergyLoSS.png|Sig made for members of the Synergy Bloc belonging to LoSS File:SynergyGATO.png|Sig made for members of the Synergy Bloc belonging to GATO File:SynergyIAA.png|Sig made for members of the Synergy Bloc belonging to IAA File:TIOSig.png|Alternate sig made for members of the Synergy Bloc belonging to TIO File:LoSSSig.png‎|Alternate sig made for members of the Synergy Bloc belonging to LoSS File:GATOSig.png|Alternate sig made for members of the Synergy Bloc belonging to GATO File:IAAsig.png|Alternate sig made for members of the Synergy Bloc belonging to IAA Imperial Artwork Awards Friendships In early January Rogal Dorn from the New Pacific Order wrote a haiku to his good friend Scorponok. Category:Karma War veteran Category:PB-NpO War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran